


Der Wald und lauter Bäume

by elumurr



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thiels POV, getting married, ich habe vergessen wie ich Dinge tagge, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Und zumindest für die Brautpaare ist die Frage: „Wohin führt der Sonntagsspaziergang?“ auf Jahre hinaus geklärt.





	Der Wald und lauter Bäume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsophia/gifts).



> Aus gegebenem Anlass. Und weil mich das zum Schreiben motiviert hat. Ich hoffe, ein bisschen est. rel. ist okay, aber irgendwer muss das mit den Blumen und dem Sonnenschein ja mal in die Hand nehmen ;)
> 
> Ich bin aus meiner Versenkung hervorgekrochen, weil ich erfahren habe, dass es in Münster einen Hochzeitswald gibt und mir niemand davon erzählt hat? Außerdem gibt es dazu noch keine Fanfiction, was ich unfassbar finde, weil Boerne definitiv bei sowas dabei wäre. Details werden alle in der Geschichte erklärt. 
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, der Hochzeitswald gehört nicht mir, die Stadt Münster gehört mir auch nicht und das Schreiben dieser Geschichte kam einer out of body experience gleich, weshalb ich nicht mal sicher bin, dass ich die Handlung als meine bezeichnen könnte. Außerdem seit gewarnt, sie ist so kitschig, dass selbst die Charaktere das wissen und das Wort „kitschig“ mindestens dreimal vorkommt. Inflationäre Benutzung von Klammern. Wahrscheinlich auch noch OOC. Nicht betagelesen. 
> 
> Viel Spaß!

„Haben wir jetzt alles oder müssen wir noch das Muster der Servietten festlegen?“

Thiel lächelte. Es hätte ihm von vorneherein klar sein müssen (und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war es das auch gewesen), dass er mit Boerne jedes Detail würde besprechen müssen. Doch als Boerne festgestellt – festgestellt, nicht gefragt – hatte, dass sie jetzt eigentlich heiraten könnten, war Thiel einfach zu überwältigt gewesen, als dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass es eben auch bedeutete, dass er sich schon Wochen im Voraus auf die Farbe der Tischdekoration festlegen würde müssen.

Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Er hatte sehr genau gewusst, auf was er sich einlassen würde, als er sich, na ja, auf Boerne eingelassen hatte.

Wobei dieser sein letztes Wort auch noch nicht gesagt zu haben schien.

„Aber Frank, wir haben doch noch gar keinen Baum ausgesucht“, warf Boerne empört und doch irgendwie überzeugend in den Raum.

„Einen Baum. Natürlich.“ In Momenten wie diesen war es ratsamer, Boerne einfach reden zu lassen, das hatte Thiel in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt, und zwar schon lange, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren.

„Ich rede von einem Baum für den Hochzeitswald“, sagte Boerne, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Was ist denn bitteschön ein Hochzeitswald?“, fragte Thiel und es schwang tatsächlich ein bisschen Neugierde mit. Doch alles, das in irgendeiner Weise die Worte „heiraten“, „Hochzeit“ oder „Ehe“ enthielt, wühlte ihn in letzter Zeit auf, machte ihn eben neugierig, und ihm war durchaus schon aufgefallen, dass er nicht nur verdammt kitschig gestimmt, sondern auch verdammt glücklich war.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Frank. Wie lange bist du jetzt schon in Münster? 15 Jahre, 16 Jahre?“, Boerne tat aufgebracht, doch sein Lächeln verriet ihn, und Thiel wusste, dass das beabsichtigt war.

„Als ob du das nicht auf den Tag genau wüsstest“, bemerkte Thiel deshalb nur kopfschüttelnd, „ich weiß trotzdem nicht, wovon du sprichst.“

„Der Hochzeitswald hier in Münster“, begann Boerne in seinem Dozententonfall (Thiel fand es süß, dass Boerne diesen niemals abstellen konnte, wenn er etwas erklärte, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde), „folgt einer alten Tradition aus dem Mittelalter, der zufolge frischvermählte Paare einen oder mehrere Bäume pflanzten. Damals stand natürlich der wirtschaftliche Nutzen dieser Tradition im Vordergrund, allerdings sind Bäume auch ein auf die Zukunft gerichtetes Symbol, dass sie auch heute noch für Eheleute interessant macht.“  
Nur Boerne konnte etwas so Kitschiges so ernst klingen lassen.

Offenbar wirkte Thiels amüsierter Blick auf Boerne eher skeptisch, denn dieser schob vorsichtig hinterher: „Man kann den Wald gut mit dem Fahrrad erreichen?“

Nun musste Thiel endgültig lachen. Dass Boerne nicht wusste, dass Thiel ihm so einen unschuldigen Wunsch ohnehin nicht abschlagen konnte (auch, weil es es leichter machte, bei Boernes wirklich unmöglichen Ideen nein zu sagen), war das eine, aber dass er ernsthaft das Fahrrad als Totschlagargument benutzen wollte, war einfach zu viel.

„Schon gut, und was müssen wir da jetzt aussuchen?“, fing sich Thiel schnell, bevor Boerne sich auch noch ausgelacht fühlte.

Boerne war wieder in Fahrt, sprang auf, kramte ein paar Seiten aus einem Blätterstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch heraus und setzte sich wieder neben Thiel an den Küchentisch, breitete alles dort aus und begann: „Wir können aus acht heimischen Baumarten eine auswählen und unseren Baum dann gemeinsam einpflanzen. Schau, da wären Stieleiche, Rotbuche, Sommerlinde, Spitzahorn, Hainbuche, Esche, Eberesche und Vogelkirsche.“ Boerne zeigte auf die entsprechenden Seiten. Da stand aber ganz schön viel zu ein paar Bäumen.

„Und wie unterscheiden die sich?“, fragte Thiel ein bisschen überfordert, als seine Augen über die Zeilen sprangen.

„Wie sich Bäume voneinander unterscheiden? Mein lieber Thiel, so viel Wissen hätte ich sogar Ihnen zugetraut.“ Boerne siezte ihn immer, wenn er ihn aufziehen wollte, und in solchen Momenten hatte Thiel nicht schlecht Lust, ihm zumindest die Zunge herauszustrecken. Doch dass das kindisch war, wusste er selbst, außerdem strahlte Boerne, und Thiel konnte nicht anders, als ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Also?“, hakte Thiel nach.

„Also, Frank“, echote Boerne mit einem belehrenden Seitenblick, „diese Bäume haben symbolische Bedeutungen, je nachdem, was wir damit für uns als Paar ausdrücken wollen.“

„Und was wollen wir deiner Meinung nach so ausdrücken?“

Jetzt schaute Boerne tatsächlich etwas verlegen drein. Na wenigstens war der sich wohl bewusst, wie kitschig das alles war. „Ich hatte vielleicht an die Sommerlinde gedacht? Sie ist in der Lage, sich selbst zu regenerieren und so bis zu 1000 Jahre alt zu werden. Außerdem kann sie vielseitig genutzt werden und steht in der Mythologie auch für den Wunsch, sich nie trennen zu müssen.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Dass sich Boerne gleich sowas hatte aussuchen müssen, war mal wieder klar gewesen.

Immer noch – zurecht! – verlegen schob Boerne hinterher: „Wir können auch einen anderen nehmen, er soll ja schließlich uns beiden gefallen.“

„Was hast du denn noch Schönes“, sagte Thiel eher zu sich selbst als zu Boerne und griff nach einem der Blätter auf dem Tisch. “Spitzahorn. Anspruchslos. Eher nichts für uns”, stellte er fest und legte das Blatt wieder zurück, bevor er sich ein neues vornahm. Boerne schaute etwas fassungslos, sein Blick sagte deutlich “Was soll das den bedeuten?”, doch Thiel ging nicht darauf ein, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Worte vor seinen Augen.

„‘Mit Stäben aus Buchenholz setzte man Schriftzeichen zusammen‘“, laß Thiel vor, „‘Insofern hat die Buche einen wichtigen Bezug zu unserer Schrift, zu unserer Bildung und Kultur‘ Scheint eher was für dich zu sein als für mich.“

„Aber Frank, wann habe ich dich das letzte Mal wegen deines Bildungsstandes aufgezogen?“, warf Boerne entrüstet ein, doch Thiel hob nur die Hand. „Schon gut, ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes gibst.“ Boernes verwirrter Blick war aber auch einfach zu niedlich.  
Thiel griff zum nächsten Infozettel.

„Stieleiche: Sie steht für Wahrheit, Ausdauer und Standfestigkeit. Außerdem ist sie bedroht und ein Gewinn für zukünftige Generationen. Wolltest du nicht was für die Zukunft pflanzen? Passt irgendwie zu uns, finde ich.“

„Ausdauer und Standfestigkeit“, murmelte Boerne leise, „daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht.“

Thiel konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Obwohl Boerne ausdauernd wie kein zweiter versucht hatte, ihn rumzukriegen (Boerne nannte das gar nicht gerne so), hatte der wahrscheinlich genauso wenig gewusst, was er da eigentlich tat wie Thiel. Was ihn selbst wohl zur standfestesten Person überhaupt gemacht hatte. Zumindest so lange, bis ihnen beiden schließlich ein Licht aufgegangen war. Was sie wieder zur Wahrheit führte. Irgendwie, zumindest.

„Du hast kein Problem mit einer Eiche?“, fragte Thiel zur Sicherheit nochmal nach.

Boerne beeilte sich, zu verneinen. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich mag Eichen. Früher haben Susi und ich immer kleine Tiere aus Eicheln und Zahnstochern gebastelt.“ Boerne lächelte leicht und schaute Thiel an. Natürlich hatte Boerne Tiere aus Eicheln gebastelt.

„Dann haben wir ja jetzt wirklich alles“, sagte Thiel zufrieden, erhob sich und wollte Boerne am Arm mit sich ziehen, doch dieser setzte nochmals an: „Welches Muster sollen die Servietten denn nun …“

„Einfarbig“, antwortete Thiel knapp, bevor er Boerne zu sich zog und ihn küsste.

**Author's Note:**

> Bevor ich mich wieder in mein Loch verkrieche: Sollte es jetzt doch jemanden genauer interessieren, findet ihr alle Informationen zum Hochzeitswald inklusive Flyer und Broschüre [hier](https://www.stadt-muenster.de/umwelt/baeume/hochzeitswald.html). Der Satz aus der Zusammenfassung stammt daher.
> 
> Bitte kauft Thiel und Boerne keinen Baum. Ich spreche mich hiermit offiziell von jeglichen Konsequenzen frei. 
> 
> Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen :) Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
